User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 25
large part of this has been edited out due to… Comp’s bullshit. Don’t ask. Nicole: *Sitting in window drawing* Adam: *Walks into the main hall, panting, looks worried and saddened* Guy... Guys! Isaac: What? Adam: Jack is dead! Isaac: He's dead? Marcus: Oh? Adam: There was another bombing in the city! One body found In Jack's clothes, with his backpack Nicole: What?! Adam: With his journal, his dagger, and everything inside! Jack killed himself, I think... Nicole: J-Jackie Isaac: ... Marcus: *Eyes narrow* Something doesn't add up. Adam: What do you mean? Did you see him yesterday? He could not live with the fact he killed a five year old. I am his brother, Marcus, I know what he is like. Marcus: I shot Jack through the chest with a .50 caliber rifle yesterday. He would not have been able to move. Adam: *Sighs* Blank Queen can heal wounds, of near any severity when she is in the Isles. I have seen her do it. She has done it to Jack before. Marcus: And you expect me to simply believe he is dead, and did not fake it? Show me a DNA analysis. Adam: I can't. Marcus: Then I do not believe he is dead. Adam: If I could, I would. Isaac: Ditto. Adam: Why did some bloke have all his belongings? Marcus: Simple. He faked his death. Adam: Why would he? I can try to get dental records, if it helps. Marcus: Perhaps he has something big planned, and did not want anyone looking for him. Adam: Maybe, but, the evidence is there. Jack is dead, as far as anyone can tell. Marcus: I still do not believe it. Adam: *Sighs* I… Well, he is dead, I will believe that. Isaac: If you believe that... Nicole: I don’t believe it Isaac: Then you're more foolish than I thought. Adam: Why not Nicole? I know Jack better than ANYONE here! I grew up with him for god's sake! Nicole: You’re lying Marcus: I am not. I'm going to speak with a few people, see if I can get to the bottom of this. *Walks to the side, talking on my phone* Adam: I doubt he would fake is own death! Nicole: I have sensors Your brain says otherwise Your heat signature And heart beat Adam: I am not lying! Jack Carmine, my brother is dead, as far as I can tell! I SAW THE BODY Nicole: I’m a high tech girl... I see through your lies Adam: Nicole. I know you loved Jack. But I know he is dead. Nicole: Stop lying Adam: Jack is dead Nicole. Please, for both of our sakes, just accept it. Nicole: No! *Storms off* Isaac: *Sighs, watched Nicole go* Marcus: *Looks up, talking to someone on the phone* You don't say, Carter. Are you sure of that? Okay, send it. *Checks the phone* Okay, I've got it. Thank you for the help, Carter. *Ends the call* Adam: What did you get? Marcus: Video feed of Jack two minutes after bomb detonation. Adam: What?! Let me see! Isaac: *Walks over to Marcus* Really? Marcus: *Holds up the phone, showing a still shot from the video, it's Jack, about a block from the explosion* Adam: When was that? The first bombing? Marcus: Two minutes after the supposed suicide bombing. Check the time stamp. Isaac: Marcus, let me see? Again, I mean? Marcus:*Hands the phone to Isaac, the video's time stamp shows it was about two minutes after Jack's supposed suicide* Isaac: Hm... Interesting. Marcus: Indeed. I have no doubt in my mind that Jack faked his death. Isaac: But why? Adam: *Looks at the video* I… No... I saw it... Marcus: It is him, no doubt. He faked his death. Adam: But... But why? I...*Looks at cell phone* He sent me a bloody text. Bastard. Marcus: As I said, he is likely up to something, and needs us to not look for him. So, he faked his death. What does his text say? Adam: Well, who here can go to the Isles? So he did not need to do that Adam: *Reads text* -EXPECT ME AND MY QUEEN, AND CHAOS WILL BECOME REAL.- -SOON- All caps. Marcus: *Unslings my rifle from my back, checking the chamber* I am going to kill him. Adam: No. Marcus: I have a surprise for him this time. Adam: Do not kill my brother. Do not hurt my brother. He may be an asshole and work for an abomination But he is still my brother. Marcus: He is a mass murderer, as well as a psychopath. I am going to kill him. Adam: Then kill me as well. I am just as bad Isaac: Marcus... Marcus: *Looking at Adam, a bitter cold has entered my eyes* Adam: Please, Marcus, please do not kill Jack. You have no idea what it is like to be a Fear servant Marcus: *Checking my rifle, the cold look still there* And why shouldn't I? Adam: He is... Well me and him are near the same. Why have you not killed me? Because you don't know what I have done. You know what Jack has done. Thus you’re mad at HIM Nicole: Marcus? Adam: And not ME, because you do not know who I have killed Or ruined Or turned into an abomination of nature Marcus: *Still checking my rifle, the cold look not going away* Adam: Marcus, PLEASE, PLEASE, for my sake, Nicole’s, and for your own sake, do not try to kill jack. Marcus: I will not try. I will succeed. Adam: Do NOT hurt him! You are not touching him, Marcus. Nicole: Marcus! Please! Adam: Think about it. If you killed him out of rage, you would be a killer, Marcus: *Ignoring everyone around me, focused only on my rifle* I am a killer. Adam: Nicole would hate you, she cares for Jack. Nicole: *Tugs on Marcus' sleeve* Adam: And I would kill you. Nicole: Listen. Please! Marcus: *Looks down at Nicole* Nicole: Don’t do this! Marcus: Why not? He kills people, often for fun. He needs to be stopped. Adam: NOT FOR FUN Nicole: Marcus! Isaac: Enough! Adam: You have NO idea, do you? Nicole: Stop it! Adam: None at all, what hell he tries to LIVE THOUGH! Marcus: If I do not shoot him, then his Leprosy will kill him. Either way, he dies. Adam: Leprosy?! What leprosy?! Isaac: Yes, Jack has leprosy. Marcus: You didn't know? Your patron infected him. Adam: WHAT?!?! Marcus: Even your patron would see him dead. Adam: *Growling* *I turn pale suddenly* Marcus: *Looks at Adam* You have turned pale. Why? Adam: I... Just leave me alone! *Running* Marcus: *Shrugs, goes back to checking my rifle* Now, what ammo should I use?... Isaac: Incendiary. Adam: NONE Marcus: *Ignores Adam's protest* Incendiary? Hm, not a bad idea. Adam: *Comes back, less pale* Marcus, please, just... I can talk to Jack. He does not have to die. Nor does he deserve to. Marcus: Or I could shoot him. I've done it once, it is not that hard. Adam: YOU, YOU trying being a servant to a Fear And telling me you’re completely sane after that, or you have not done evil things You were a soldier, jack told me. Adam: You killed, you are no different than him, in that respect You felt guilt, and now so does he! Marcus: *Looks Adam in the eyes, my eyes colder then glaciers.* I am aware that I have done horrible things. What is one more? Adam: Please, try to forgive him. Or, if not forgive a dying man, at least spare his life. If he really does have leprosy, then he most likely will die But give him a chance, the final one for a man trying to regain his morals Marcus: He is going to die anyway, so why does it matter if I make it happen a bit sooner? Adam: It matters to me. He has been though too much to just have you waltz into his room, and shoot him. Marcus: Yes, and I'm sure his victim's mattered to their families, but Jack killed them all the same. Adam: On orders Mostly Marcus... Are you okay? Marcus: *Still checking my rifle, the cold look having only gotten worse, talking to myself* Yes, I think I will go with incendiary... Isaac: However, Marcus... Adam: *Slaps Marcus* YOU WILL NOT. TOUCH. JACK. Isaac: Think for a moment, if you will. *Smacks Adam* Marcus: *Looks at Adam, eyes still cold, has a knife at his throat in a heartbeat* I will kill you if you get in my way. Adam: AH! Kill me? Add another victim to your list? Isaac: Marcus! Marcus: Yes. You said it yourself, you are no different. Adam: You are at Jack's level then Marcus: It takes a monster to kill a monster. Murderers are no different. Isaac: *Growls at Marcus* Stop, Marcus. Now. Marcus: Why? Isaac: Do you want to become that? A monster? Or has it all been put behind you? Marcus: I do not see why this matters. I am ready to live with the consequences of my actions. Adam: Nicole hating you? Blank killing you? Everything that happens, you are willing to take? Marcus: That will tear me up, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Do you not remember his last text? "Expect me and my Queen, and chaos will become real. Soon." He must be stopped. Adam: *Smirks* Isaac: Marcus, chaos will happen anyways. Killing Jack won't help. Adam: My patron said his plans will make the black plague look like a footnote All Fears and their servants are cocky Thinking they are better than they really are. Marcus: I do not care. I am killing him. Adam: Calm down. Marcus: I am perfectly calm. Adam: Please, for the love of god calm down and try to think of what your even saying You’re not. Marcus: *Tone is as cold as my gaze* I am entirely calm. Adam: Marcus Rawlings. You are suggesting to kill someone to satisfy your own mad quest for revenge. Isaac: Marcus, you SHOT him. With a .50 cal. And he walks off a day later, with leprosy, from an explosion. It isn't worth doing this. Marcus: This is not about revenge. William is content with his death, so this has nothing to do with him. Isaac: But are YOU content? Marcus: This is for the one hundred and thirteen people he killed. Adam: Most on orders Isaac: No. You aren't. And people die in those numbers all the time, a lot more than that, Marcus. And you know that all too well. Adam: Just. Like. You. Marcus: I am aware I am no different, Adam. I am nothing more than a killer. Adam: Then why not spare him! Kill me instead! Marcus: Why not both of you? Adam: Or forgive him and try to start with a blank slate! Adam: *Pulls out a knife, and presses it at Marcus's throat* What now? Isaac: Adam. Put it away now. Marcus: *Still has my knife at his throat* Adam: Marcus... Please... Just... Think about it. I… Need Jack... Alive... Marcus: I have. My mind is made up. Isaac: *Grabs both of your arms, wrenches them away so they don't hurt one another* Enough! Nicole: *Crying* Marcus! Marcus: *Looks at Nicole* Yes? Nicole: Stop it! Adam: *Punches Isaac* Marcus: Why? Jack is a puppet, a killer Adam: And so am I. Nikkie almost was. You were. Listen to Nicole. She has the most logic here. Nicole: *Runs out of room crying* Marcus: *Watches Nicole leave, cold look wavers* Nicole... Adam: See? If Jack dies, that will be Nicole everyday Isaac: *Punches Adam back* Adam: OOF Marcus: *Closes my eyes, stops moving* Adam: Nicole... She is one of the three reasons Jack find purpose in life... You stole that from him Leave Jack alone... Please Marcus: *Is ignoring Adam and everything else, my eyes still closed* Adam: The others were his mother, who needed his help as much as she could... And his queen All he has left is Blank Let him live. Marcus: *Still not responding, my eyes not opening* Isaac: Marcus. Please, listen. Adam: *Goes looking for Nicole* Marcus: *Unresponsive, my breathing has become somewhat shallower* Adam: NICOLE? Isaac: *Sighs, goes off looking for Nicole* Nicole: *Sobbing in main hall* Adam: Nicole? Marcus: *My breathing stops all together, my grip on my rifle and knife slip, they clatter to the floor* Nicole: *Hugging knees against chest head tucked in crying* Isaac: *Hears the rifle fall, runs back* Marcus? Adam: Nicole? *Goes to hug Nicole* Nicole: Don’t touch me! Adam: Okay... Marcus: *Sways, falls back, my head slams against the wall, a nasty crack is heard* Isaac: Marcus! Nicole: *Sobs* Isaac: *Runs over* Adam: *Runs towards Marcus* Marcus? Isaac: Marcus? *Kneels down next to him* Marcus: *Unresponsive, my breathing is shallow* Adam: Marcus? I am a doctor, I can help him! *Kneels down beside Marcus* Isaac: Then help him! Adam: *Tests pulse* Marcus: *Pulse is normal* Adam: Uh... I... I think we need medical equipment Isaac: Adam, I don't know what to do here. I can't do anything. Adam: Well, his pulse is regular Help him on to a couch Let him rest Nicole: *Loud crash is heard* Adam: Then we deal with Nikkie Isaac: Help Marcus. *Runs off looking for Nicole* Adam: *Drags Marcus on to a couch* Rest up. You owe me an apology when you wake up. Isaac: Nicole! Adam: *Runs off to see Nicole* Nicole: *Sitting in a pile of glass and what look to be table bleeding and crying* Isaac: N... Nicole. Nicole: *Not responsive* Adam: *Walks up to her* Nicole. Nicole... Nicole: I-I I’m sorry.... Adam: For what? Nicole: *Pool of black and red blood is growing* Adam: What... Did you do? Nicole: I broke it... Adam: Oh shit Isaac: Adam, come on, we have to get this to stop. Adam: Broke what? *Runs to get bandages* Nicole: ... *Whimpers* Isaac: Nicole, would you let me carry you somewhere so we can help you? Adam: *Comes back* Nicole. Where did you get hurt? Isaac: ... Nicole? Nicole: I hurt... Adam: Oh shit... Nicole Show me were you hurt yourself Nicole: *Backs away wincing in pain* N-no I want Marcus Isaac: Marcus is... Resting. He got hurt Nicole: *Whines loudly* Adam: I will have to do. Just let me stop the bleeding And you go and rest *Looks for source of blood, begins bandaging it* Isaac, can I ask a favor? Isaac: What? Nicole: *Screams* Adam: Please check on Jack, if you can. Nicole! Calm down! Nicole: *Thrashes* Go away! Adam: NO Nicole: I want Marcus! Adam: You could DIE unless I do this! Isaac: I don't think I should leave you with Nicole... Adam: Why not? I am a doctor. I will do no harm. I promise. Nicole: *Screams louder* Isaac: Adam, stop. Adam: FINE! Virgil has joined the chat. Adam: Fine! Nicole: Marcus! Adam: Just, check on Jack, please, it will put my mind at peace Virgil: *Charges into the room* What is going on in here? Nicole: *Thrashes, blood pooling faster* MARCUS Adam: Nicole is hurt! Isaac: Marcus hurt himself, he'll be better in a little bit. Adam, I am not leaving yet. Hello, Virgil. Virgil: *Shoves Adam out of the way, kneels in front of Nicole* Nicole, please hold still, okay? Nicole: *Whines loudly* Adam: OOF! Virgil: Isaac, what exactly is wrong with Marcus? Adam: *Gets up, walks away* So, a doctor's help is refused? Fine. Isaac: I don't know. There was an argument, and then he dropped his rifle and fell over. He hit his head. Virgil: Is he not responding? Nicole: *Slumps over, passing out* Adam: He is not breathing properly Isaac: No, he isn't. Adam: Very shallow Virgil: Go check him, his medallion should have kicked in when he got hurt. Adam: They didn't Virgil: That's my point. Isaac: Alright. *Walks off, returning to Marcus* Marcus: *Still not moving, the medallion is not around my neck* Isaac: Virgil, I don't see the medallion. *Starts looking around* Virgil: *bends over Nicole, presses my hands to stop the bleeding* Search his pockets. *Search Isaac: Alright. *Goes through Marcus's pockets* Um... Adam: *Searches his pockets* Oh, nice ring Isaac: Adam, put it back. Adam: *Puts it back* Marcus: *The medallion is in my breast pocket of my trenchcoat* Adam: Found it *Puts it on Marcus's neck* Isaac: *Steps back* Adam, do what Virgil says. I'll check on your brother. Marcus: *The medallion flares white, my eyes shoot open, gasping* Adam: Alright Marcus: *I stand up* What happened... Where is Nicole? Adam: Hurt In that room. You went comatose Virgil: In here! We need you now! Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Marcus: *Eyes widen, runs into the room, sees Nicole, kneels down* Nicole! Nicole: *Not responding* Marcus: Virgil, fetch me my tool box, and my medical kit. Virgil: Right. *Stands, runs from the room* Marcus: *Places my medallion around Nicole's neck, it glows white, the bleeding stops* That will take care of the bleeding, but I still need to fix the broken part... Nicole: *Whimpers loudly* Marcus: *Strokes Nicole's hair soothingly* Don't worry, Nicole. I'm going to fix you right up. Nicole: I’m sorry Marcus: Do not be sorry, sweetheart. If I had not lost it, this would not have happened. Virgil: *Comes back in carrying the tool box and medical kit, sets them beside Marcus, takes a step back to give him room* Nicole: It hurts... Marcus: I know, sweetheart. I'm going to stop it from hurting now, okay? Nicole: *Whimpers* Marcus: *Starts to fix up Nicole's hand* Nicole: *Whimpers* Marcus: I'm almost done, sweetheart. Just a little longer, okay? Nicole: *Nods* Marcus: *Continues working* Adam: Anything I need to do? Marcus: No, I have this taken care of. *Finishes, Nicole's hand as good as new* Nicole: *Flinches at Adam’s sudden sound* Adam: So, so, sorry Nicole Nicole: ... Sorry Marcus: *Kisses Nicole's forehead* It is alright, sweetheart. Nicole: *Hugs Marcus* Marcus: *Hugs Nicole back* Nicole: *Smiles* Marcus: *Smiles back* Nicole: *Runs down hall* Marcus: *Picks up my things from the floor* Category:Blog posts